


口腹之欲

by Midori0704



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori0704/pseuds/Midori0704
Summary: *伪刑侦*fork and cake 具体设定会在文内阐明。*满满慢热，作者也不知道为什么能写这么长。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	口腹之欲

**Author's Note:**

> *伪刑侦  
> *fork and cake 具体设定会在文内阐明。  
> *满满慢热，作者也不知道为什么能写这么长。

口腹之欲

黄仁俊下楼的时候罗渽民已经坐在车里等他。“怎么这么快？”他一边拉开车门一边自言自语道。  
罗渽民目视着他系好安全带，“中午本来在周围约了人吃饭，想着要不要晚上到你这边来转转，谁想到刚好接到局长电话。”  
“都是难得的休假日了，怎么这么想不开还要见我。”黄仁俊打趣道，“年前一个月没休，整天一道出任务，你还没觉得厌倦吗？”  
坐在他身边的驾驶座上的男生浅浅一笑：“见你不觉得。”  
两个人急匆匆往案发现场赶，黄仁俊总算得了时间看刚才发过来的现场照片。和之前的两次一样，雨夜，鲜有人迹的小巷，倒在地上的人类。起初他们都以为是凶杀案，被害者脖子上有一道深可见骨的刀伤，大动脉被割断，应当是流血过多致死。然而法医提出了不同意见，坚信这不是“凶杀”而是“食杀”，“在为被害人清理完血迹之后会发现他身上有多处被嗫咬的痕迹，可以推断出来是个走投无路的fork.”  
黄仁俊的手指抽紧了，罗渽民在桌下拍了拍他的大腿：“Fork会无差别攻击其他人吗？”  
“如果很久得不到进食机会的话，是的。”法医遗憾地摇了摇头，“危险分子。”  
血淋淋的照片让黄仁俊闭上眼，倒在座椅上闭目养神。他在脑海里重新复盘所有关于Fork的信息，试图从中理出头绪。许多年前，有一部名为《汉尼拔》的电视剧非常受人欢迎，主角是一个美食家，他的每一道菜品却都是由人肉作为主要的食材。如今汉尼拔大隐隐于市，逐渐成为不容忽视的一个群体。他们的血液里潜藏着暴戾的食人基因，在成年后的某一天突然爆发显现，同时味觉却悄悄消失。他们品尝不到任何味道，却能够闻到cake的香味，他们注定要为cake神魂颠倒、丧失心智，甚至逐渐入魔。而唯有他们真正享受了cake，才能重新获得味觉，将人皮重新批回怪物的躯壳上。  
起初的起初，害怕不已的人类献上祭品。几千年前，他们祈求上苍降雨，所以选出祭品来奉献给上天；如今，他们要求部分人牺牲，以此换回和fork之间的和平安定。然而fork比神明更残酷无情一些——他们只能被cake吸引。没人知道谁是cake. 除非他被袭击，死在fork的獠牙之下。  
人人自危。于是剩下的这些人自发的组织起了警察组织，捕猎、追捕，送去改造所。没有人对此提出异议，否则就有被指认为fork的危险。同样，谁也不知道谁是fork，除非他向另一个人露出獠牙、将之拆吃入腹。  
黄仁俊睁开眼，皱着眉凝视文件里其他的说明。看了没两行，罗渽民从旁边伸过手来，一把夺走了他的手机，不由分说地揣进了自己的口袋里：“别看了，等下晕车。”  
“我只晕过一次好伐，那次还是酒喝多了你又没开窗。”听上去理直气壮的，实际上黄仁俊还是心里发虚，生怕对方跟他翻旧账。  
好在罗渽民要说的重点不是这个：“想知道什么？我说给你听。”  
你什么时候、怎么就有时间看的？细枝末节的问题，黄仁俊很难对着罗渽民开口。  
“跟前几次差不多，昨天晚上发生的，但是直到半小时前，刚才环卫工去打扫卫生，这才发现，然后报了警。”罗渽民说，“鉴定科说齿印和前两次相同，初步判断是同一个人所为，但是时间太紧，不够他们提取出足够的DNA再进一步鉴定。”  
“全都一样？”  
“作案手法基本一致，但是有个最大的不同。”他们驶入隧道，周围的光线霎时间黯淡下来。隧道顶部、两侧都安置了暗黄色的灯，避免车辆撞上墙壁。黄仁俊扭头看向罗渽民，后者的脸一半隐没在黑暗里，只能勉强看见锋利的下颌线。罗渽民的目光偏向他一瞬，很快又收了回去，“很幸运，被袭击者没死。”  
“那他、现在情绪还好吗？”  
“我们现在就要去见她。”  
黄仁俊长舒一口气：“希望不要留下阴影。”

女孩机械地咀嚼着苹果块，注意到有人来也只是动了动眼珠子。  
原本陪护在她身边的女警察朝着他们点点头，站起身来。她示意两人出去说话，谨慎地带上了门，只留一条细缝，从那缝中又窥视了女孩儿一会儿，才开口道，“抱歉……但是她现在状况不是特别好，我有点担心。不能留她一个人在医院里。”  
黄仁俊点点头：“现在稳定下来了吗？”  
“能吃东西，会说话，会笑，但是关于当时的情况什么也不肯说。”对方苦恼道，“不能提供任何有效信息。”  
“慢慢来吧。”黄仁俊捅了捅罗渽民的手臂，“你怎么什么也不说？”  
罗渽民倚在墙边，像是一株闭合叶片静静休息的含羞草。他缓缓抬起视线，“嗯？我在听。”  
“——真是的。”  
已经被打过预防针，两个人对女孩儿的证词也没报太大希望。黄仁俊坐在一边的椅子上，尽可能地展现出友好的姿态：“有哪里不舒服吗？”女孩儿疑惑地抖了一下眉毛，回避他的注视，而是看向了从方才开始一直陪着自己的女警察，很久很久以后才勉强地摇了一下头，然后又继续沉默地啃着苹果。  
“现在没事了。”黄仁俊说，他显然对这类场合不怎么擅长，一向来他都是风风火火地跑现场，哪个人要是敢不配合调查，立刻拎回来。“黄仁俊能够轻易地一只手提溜着比他高十几公分的嫌犯”，早已成为局里流传多时的传说。他做了自我介绍，亮明了身份，又试探性地问了一句，“你还记得昨天晚上发生了什么事情吗？”  
“……”女生缩了缩身子，将自己贴近身后的墙。  
“那如果想起什么的话，可以随时联系我们哦。”跟自己连说了好几遍“不要着急不要生气”，黄仁俊才顺畅地以这句话作为结束语。  
令人惊异的突变是在那一瞬间发生的。原本还像小白兔一样无辜幼小的女生，突然把手里已经被啃得只剩下中间苦涩的芯的苹果扔到地上，双手捂住耳朵，尖叫起来：“我都说了我不知道了！”黄仁俊本能地闪开了身子，理智却让他继续坐在原处安抚眼前的女生。他一面试图接近女生，抓住她的手臂让她冷静下来，另一面却在脑中迅速复盘方才所发生的一切。实际上他并不理解自己是说了什么或者做了什么错误的事情，所以才刺激到了对方。  
女生浑身都在发抖，像是被逼进角落里的小动物，不得不竖起全身的皮毛，摆出防御的姿态。她喊得嗓音都变了调，“你们、你们为什么要一直问、一直问——我都说了我一点都不记得了，为什么还是要一直、一直、一直、一直！”她一边抓着头发一边伴随着尖叫声跺脚，仿佛用这种方式就可以彻底地把她眼前的这几个不速之客给赶出去似的，后来还嫌不过瘾，干脆抓起床头柜上的玻璃碗就朝着地面重重地砸下去，碎了满地的玻璃碎片。  
黄仁俊离她最近，首当其冲，还被飞溅起来的残渣划伤了脸。  
他也顾不得脸上还在流血了，忍着疼痛上前，直接抓住了女孩的手，逼迫她看向自己，“素英、素英！”  
女生愣愣地看着他，迟疑了半秒，随即又开始闹：“为什么、为什么都这样了还不放过我？”  
就在黄仁俊几乎要撤退的时候，突然从身边拂过一阵风。从刚才开始都只是站在角落里的罗渽民不知道什么时候走到他身边，两个男人一起试图制服一个女生的场景很滑稽，黄仁俊忍不住抬头看他。罗渽民却连视线都没有移开，声音也比往常更冷几分：“金小姐，袭警的话是需要拘留的。”  
“……警察就可以不讲道理吗？”  
“很抱歉，”明明在说对不起，罗渽民却一点儿示弱的意思都没有，黄仁俊悄悄扯他衣角这人也不听。“但是一码归一码，如果你继续做出这些不可控的事情，那么我们也没有办法，只是公事公办罢了。”  
救命，罗渽民只有在逮捕罪犯的时候才会这么说话，而且那时候惜字如金的，半个字都不肯施舍。黄仁俊怔怔地看着女孩倒退了半步，跌坐回床边。  
见局势控制得差不多了，黄仁俊趁热打铁，赶紧上前再安抚两下，“素英，刚才是我没有想到。我不知道你已经被问了那么多次了，关于这一点真的很抱歉，但是真的、不是想要质疑你。我们是想要帮助你，帮你找到那个伤害了你的人，如果你能想起来的话，肯定能更快地找到。所以如果有任何、任何——想得到的东西，就跟我们说好吗？”  
女生却根本没看他，双眼越过他的肩线，直直地朝着罗渽民飞过去了。  
“你别管这里了。”罗渽民按住他的肩膀，“仁俊啊……你先去把脸上的血止了去。看着有点吓人。”  
“可是素英她……”  
“我会处理好的。”  
被迫撤离现场的黄仁俊，即便在贴创可贴的时候也没忘了再抱怨两句：“明明就差一点了，为什么要把我赶出来嘛。”  
坐在他对面、正努力地把创可贴对准伤口的李东赫说：“你还不想出来啊？就这满脸流血的样子，换成是我也不想再看下去。”  
“呀李东赫！我又没你形容得那么夸张！”  
“还不夸张啊？”李东赫朝他翻了个白眼，“伤口在眼角，血一直流到下巴，看过去跟眼泪似的。你刚才还用手擦过了是吧，半张脸都糊着一层血，真应该让你好好照照镜子。”  
黄仁俊的声音小了下去：“我这不是不放心嘛。罗渽民刚才真的好凶，我怕他吓着那女孩。”  
“不会的，我从小就跟他认识，”李东赫收起沾了血的酒精棉，全都扔进一边的垃圾桶里统一回收，慢悠悠地站起身来，“他浑身上下都写着‘无处安放的爱’，匀一点给别人不是难事。就那种小姑娘他随便哄两句就能好，不骗你。”  
“真有这么神奇吗……但是他刚才明明。”给李东赫学了一下方才罗渽民的样子，黄仁俊烦恼地撑着侧脸靠在桌上，又因为手指碰到伤口而倒抽一口冷气，“靠真的有点疼。”  
李东赫拍着大腿狂笑：“他刚才真的那个反应啊？绝了。我也很少看到他那样子。”  
“是吧，我就说。”  
“我觉得是你受伤他有点慌吧。”  
黄仁俊呼吸一滞：“哈？”李东赫摆摆手不再回答。黄仁俊心想，这倒是也很好理解，他们俩一起出任务都第三年了，平时朝夕相对的就连下馆子都坐在正对面，不说感人肺腑的兄弟情，再怎么也有些同事情分。但是就算这样，对难得的证人还是太严厉了。从人道角度上来说，他们现在更应该关心她本人，而不是那么迫切地从她身上挖掘到关于案件的一星半点。  
罗渽民大概过了十分钟就走出来跟他们汇合，“她没说什么。”  
“那现在？”  
“没事了。”  
黄仁俊返回去看，果然女孩重新窝在床上，不知道在思考什么。他不由得问：“你跟她聊了什么？”  
“她问我fork是不是只会寻找一个cake,我跟她说我也不清楚，但是攻击她的人应该找了不止一个。她看上去挺难过的，我就没继续说了。”  
就这样？还是不敢置信。  
回警署交了报告，出门时已经饥肠辘辘。黄仁俊催着罗渽民一起去吃夜宵，“果然还是要吃麻辣烫吧我真的惦记了好几天了。就老地方，走起？”  
罗渽民等他坐稳，说：“不行。”  
“啊？”  
“麻辣烫里面有辣椒，太刺激伤口了。还有酱油一类有色素沉淀的也不要吃，容易留疤。”  
黄仁俊睁大了眼睛：“不是吧我现在可是伤患诶，连吃的东西都没权利选择了吗？”  
“上回，”罗渽民慢条斯理地跟他翻旧账，跟他炫耀记忆力似的，一根根手指头掰着计算过去，“你出任务的时候手腕受伤，后来缠着我说要吃酱肘子。我让你吃了，后来那个伤口前前后后折腾了四个多月才全部消掉。”  
“我又不去当卧底，留个印子怎么了。”  
“不好看。”  
真是要被逗笑了，黄仁俊梗着脖子说：“罗渽民，干我们这行的谁还在乎好看啊？从警校开始，谁不是做好了必死的决心在度过每一天，能活着都已经很不错了，哪里还会在乎这些。就连女生一个个的都不怕苦不怕累的，我一个男人，在乎这点小伤？”  
但是他这番慷慨陈词显然没能打动向来对他严格要求的搭档：“你这不是豁达，是任性。”  
“……”  
最后黄仁俊还是在罗渽民的监督下，只是喝了些“清淡的、有利于伤口恢复”的粥。他想要是回头他真的受了重伤，没准罗渽民会盯着他，只允许他挂葡萄糖。他把这些话讲给当事人听，正在给他挑泡芙的罗渽民身影一滞：“那营养应该跟不上。”  
罗渽民最近好像很喜欢盯着他。黄仁俊勾起一点无奈的笑，“眼神真的很让人受不住。真的有必要那么认真吗？”  
“嗯。”

案情进了死胡同，一连好几天他们都在原地打转，压根想不出那个关键的突破口。黄仁俊日思夜想，整个心思都扑在案件上，却仿佛被蛛网网住的小虫，怎么都挣脱不得。他望着窗外沉沉的夜色，明知已经到了就寝时间，却怎么也酝酿不出睡意，一闭眼就能想起照片上满地的血。  
他干脆爬起来，盘着腿坐在床上给罗渽民打了个电话。  
铃声一声接着一声，消耗掉人大半耐心。黄仁俊把创可贴揭下来绕在食指上，对着光打量它的透光程度。电话突然接通了，罗渽民问他：“怎么了？”  
“睡不着。你现在有时间吗？要不我们复盘一下几个案子。”其实说到一半他就后悔了，罗渽民那边有音乐声，估计是在club一类的地方。他的心血来潮真不巧，打扰到对方了。  
罗渽民说：“你现在在家里？”  
“……你在club？”  
对面没说“是”也没说“不是”，只是又跟他确认了一遍所在的地址，然后说：“好，那么我现在过来。”  
“诶等等等等，你要是在外面的话就算了。我本来也只是想找点事做，你忙你的。”  
“没关系。”罗渽民好像笑了，“这案子主要就我们俩负责，你还能找谁讨论。”  
挂掉电话黄仁俊还在发呆，他原意是和罗渽民煲个电话粥，整理几个他混乱的地方。没想到反倒是把在外头的罗渽民给召唤过来了。这么一看他的魅力还真是大，竟然就这么把对方给吸引过来了……没准上辈子他和罗渽民是同一个产地出产的两块磁铁吧？  
他不迟钝，感觉得出来罗渽民对他很照顾。甚至是超越了一般同事之间的程度。  
好到他有时候想不出来怎么回报才比较恰当。  
罗渽民到了。黄仁俊看着他，问：“你刚才在哪？”  
“有几个朋友约我去喝酒，没推掉。”罗渽民脸上浮现出淡淡的倦色，“刚好你打电话过来了。”  
那神情仿佛黄仁俊恰好解救了他似的。  
“下次不喜欢就别去了，”黄仁俊说，“喝点什么？”  
“水吧。”罗渽民扶着额头，“稍微缓缓可以吗仁俊。我喝了点酒，反应比较慢，估计跟不上你思路。……时间会不会太晚？”  
黄仁俊给他找了拖鞋，又从架子上找出茶叶给他泡茶。这茶叶还是黄旭熙从香港给他带回来的，说很贵重，要他省着点喝。黄仁俊说我又不喜欢，家里也没什么贵客拜访，估计要生灰。后来一语成谶，果然找不到机会享用，拆封还是为了给罗渽民醒酒。他一边抱怨一边往杯子里加茶叶，铺了厚厚一层。开水一冲下去，茶叶逐渐浮起来，清香飘散开来。  
罗渽民一喝就皱眉：“仁俊……这茶还真的是挺浓的。”  
“浓茶醒酒你知不知道？中国的传统。”  
“你过来喝一口。”罗渽民招呼他，“你自己喝一口试试看。”  
“你不是平时喝8shot都面不改色的嘛，这不过是茶叶而已。”黄仁俊捧着自己的水杯，“再说了我没喝醉，不需要喝茶。”  
“仁俊是不是也不太喜欢茶？”  
“……”  
他早该想到罗渽民的脾气就是这样。凡是他认定的事情，就有一百零一种方法让人没办法拒绝。有时候明明感觉像是在开玩笑彼此打趣，黄仁俊却总是掉进对方的陷阱里。他吹开茶叶，满腹纠结地端着那个茶杯。本来就是给罗渽民准备的，自己喝了算什么事啊——  
罗渽民忽然靠近过来，对着他哈了一口气：“没有酒味。”  
“我不是在纠结这个。”黄仁俊说，“都认识这么久了能有什么洁癖，你都不在乎我在乎什么。”  
唔……确实是浓了一点。而且，也许是水量不够，味道泛着清苦。  
罗渽民从他手里接过杯子，心满意足地勾起嘴角：“好啦。我们整理一下案子？”

“第一个案子。一个多月以前，在城西发现的。”黄仁俊在茶几上摊开一张挂历纸，在反面写上“case1”。“受害者是男性，30岁，写字楼上班族。他那天是被公司留下来加班到深夜，在公司后面的小巷子里遭遇袭击的。”  
“没有开车。根据他的住址和公司位置来看，”罗渽民调出手机地图，“应该是需要步行十五分钟到地铁站，然后搭乘末班地铁回家。但是那天他还没到站就被杀了。”  
黄仁俊自然地顺着这个思路接下去：“平时他的路线，根据同事的证言，是从写字楼正大门出发，经过繁华的商业街，抵达地铁站。这条路来往的人很多，不适合被作为下手的地点，所以fork不在那里埋伏，而是选择在鲜有人知的小道上。他那天选择这条路的理由是……”  
“加班太迟了，从这边过去可以快五分钟。末班车在23:30就会到站，但是地铁却是23:25之后就禁止乘客进入，避免发生入站却无法搭乘地铁的情况。我们去查了他那天的打卡记录，他是23:15分左右离开公司的。”  
“没想到罗渽民xi虽然喝醉了但是反应速度却很快。”  
“其实喝得不多，也就小半瓶红酒，”罗渽民眯眼看他，“资料我之前就已经看过很多遍了，都记下来了。”  
黄仁俊笑着重新把目光投向被自己做了些许记号的纸，眼神变得深邃、锐利起来。“死因是脖子动脉割断，大出血。但是根据鉴识科的说法，他在死亡之后，还被人一直咬着脖子。除此之外，还有一些打斗的痕迹，估计是和fork正面交锋过。”  
“指缝里找到过一些皮肤组织。”  
“没用，他临死之前想要把脖子捂住，减少出血量，结果却是让那些皮肤组织也都浸泡在血液里，已经无法被作为证据进行鉴定。”黄仁俊叹了口气。  
罗渽民很理解地点点头：“活下去比较重要。人的本能。”  
“事实上这个问题也是我刚刚回忆的时候想起来的。如果，受害者作为公司员工，知道这条路不足为奇，那么fork又是怎么知道并且精准埋伏在那里的？按理说一只，呃，饿得受不了的fork，捕猎者，会在这种必须要碰运气的地方吗？”  
“因为那里是公司职员在午休期间会聚众吸烟的地方。”罗渽民说。  
“啊？”  
黄仁俊睁着一双大眼睛：“你什么时候调查的？”  
“之前去的时候，那边的员工有提起过。”罗渽民说，“不过我之前没有仔细思考，刚才你问起来我才想起有这么件事。”  
他这么一说黄仁俊也想起来了。  
罗渽民嘛，拥有好皮相，无论到哪里都畅通无阻。黄仁俊经常觉得女娲造人的时候毫不掩饰对这人的偏心，所以才会塑造出这么一副漂亮的五官，尤其是眼睛，睫毛长长地扫下来，就连黄仁俊都觉得拿他没辙。所谓人是视觉动物，谁都无法免俗。  
所以啊，那天黄仁俊去上了个厕所的工夫，回来就看见罗渽民被几个女生围住了问东问西。他本觉得这幅画面挺有趣的，还想凑近点看罗渽民会不会因此脸红害羞发抖——可是他毕竟是失望了，罗渽民对付这种场合也是驾轻就熟，甚至也没有交付出主动权，一个一个问题全都是和案件有关的。  
“所以公司员工都知道吗。”黄仁俊假咳一声，把注意力都拉回来，“同事都是嫌疑者。”  
“写字楼里都是嫌疑者，因为整栋写字楼都是如此，不过范围还可以再缩小。”罗渽民朝着黄仁俊摊开手心，接过笔，在他方才画的圆圈里面又画了个更小的，“男性。女性捕猎者一般不会选择首先攻击男性吧？就自身体格而言，她们不仅没有办法制服男性，而且还可能遭遇反杀。”

“困不困？”罗渽民问抱着抱枕坐在茶几边上的黄仁俊。后者用力地摇摇头。  
第二起案子和第三起案子大同小异，隔了三个星期，被害者同样是被砍断大动脉而死，尸体在小路上被发现。当时正是清晨，环卫工还没上班，已经有耐不住寂寞的老大爷上街慢跑锻炼身体了。在薄雾中，下过雨的石板路上倒着一具青年男性的尸体，血已经被稀释成粉红色。但即便如此，大爷还是被被害者的遗容吓得半天喘不过气来。  
“这个我有发言权！”黄仁俊来了精神，“当时因为我是比较早赶到的，所以跟道英哥聊了会儿。道英哥说这个人有点特殊，他被咬的时候其实没有当场死亡，还有挣扎的力气，所以fork又给他在原来的位置补了一刀。虽然从结果来看伤口和第一位差不多深，但其实是两刀的结果……”  
“但是为什么？”  
“我也在思考为什么。”  
黄仁俊对于自己不了解的部分坦坦荡荡，“实际上这也是我这两天一直在思考的一个问题，他明明有那个体力的——从case1看，为什么case2却要补刀，实际上一刀结束不是更好吗？”  
他抬起脸，喉咙却像被掐住了。  
不知道是因为热茶，还是因为酒精未消，或者是房间里足够暖和，总之，罗渽民的脸上红扑扑的。他走了神，被罗渽民用笔杆子打了两下脑袋，不轻不重地。罗渽民收回笔，“怎么说到一半不说了，又在想什么。”  
黄仁俊也跟着拍拍脑袋：“刚才我有个想法来着的，突然就忘记了。”  
罗渽民笑得更厉害了，又用笔点了两下他的额头：“黄仁俊xi平时开会也这么散漫的吗？怎么可以随便走神呢？”  
本想说“还不是因为你”，但是终归觉得听上去有些暧昧，黄仁俊干脆摒弃了这种说法，“现在是在我家里也不是正式开会呀。这不是只有我们两个人吗。”  
末了黄仁俊还是没能捡回刚才的思路。不知不觉讨论到深夜，窗外的星星都安静了。罗渽民呵欠连天，黄仁俊也不能再赶他走，干脆给他收拾出一套崭新的被子，“等下睡我房间吧。”  
罗渽民点头，又觉得不对，“那你睡哪？”  
“沙发。”  
罗渽民的目光落在身后的沙发上，不由得皱起了眉。黄仁俊租的单人公寓，沙发是新换的，蓝白色调，长度也不过一米六左右，要想容纳一个成年男性的身高相当勉强。再加上客厅空间小，沙发也很狭窄，怕是一翻身就得滚落在地上。总之无论如何睡沙发都不是个好主意。  
“没事的，”看出他踌躇不决，黄仁俊先开口道，“我之前也有在沙发上睡着过，比较熟悉。再说了总不能让你睡地板——”  
“我可以啊。”罗渽民平淡地开口，“沙发睡不了人。”  
“那、那……”黄仁俊说不出话了。  
房间里多了个人，总觉得怪怪的。这又不是出任务。黄仁俊躺在床上，终归觉得良心不安。从小他被教导要热情大方对待客人，作为主人需要多迁就，可是现在让对方睡地板是怎么回事？也许是他翻身的声音有点大，罗渽民在下头问他：“还在想案子？”  
“啊……嗯。刚才那句话。”  
“会想起来的，现在快点睡吧，很晚了。”  
黄仁俊扁了扁嘴。他和罗渽民不是第一次一起睡了；出任务的时候、埋伏的时候，也有几次干脆就睡在破烂的出租房甚至是仓库角落里，他们谁都没抱怨过。有一回他们被关在冰库里，温度低得他上下牙齿打架，甚至能听到骨头发抖的声音。那回他们被关了四十分钟，到后面已经是凭借着意志力在撑，黄仁俊从小在满是白雪的中国东北长大，却也没经受过这种架势，寒冷冻得他都出了幻觉，以为自己被扔进滚水池，不管不顾地开始脱衣服。后来他才想起来，他侥幸没死的最大原因是罗渽民从头到尾都抱着他跟他说“冷静一点”。他看到罗渽民的眼睫毛上都结了冰霜，呼出的热气也迅速凝结成了水雾，他呆呆地看着那个人，终于是反手抱了回去。  
罗渽民说：“仁俊身上好温暖。”所以他像是终于找到些许意义般地、用力抱着罗渽民，心里想的是要是能够让罗渽民逃出去也好。他们里面至少得活一个人下来。  
但是那之后罗渽民一次也没跟他提起那时候的事情。

第二天黄仁俊是被清早的香气叫醒的。他愣了半天才想起来，哦，他这是在家里，昨天罗渽民睡下了。  
但是即便如此，看到罗渽民站在他家厨房里煎荷包蛋的样子，黄仁俊还是觉得可能世界末日要来了。罗渽民看到他一脸shock的表情，无奈地笑，“怎么这样。不应该感动吗。”  
“感动没有，冲动倒是有，”黄仁俊喝了口水，刚醒就跟他打嘴仗，“怀疑是不是田螺姑娘成精的地步。”  
罗渽民明显没听懂，黄仁俊决定等下给他科普这个传说。  
“case1是攻击成年男性，case2也是，但是没能一击毙命。这是凶手判断错误吗？”黄仁俊用筷子戳开了蛋黄，罗渽民还是和以前一样偏好流黄蛋，他嘛，不算喜欢，但是也能接受。“第三次是攻击了女性，并……没能让她当场死亡，留下了物证。如果你是凶手，你这么做的理由是什么？”  
“恶趣味？”罗渽民说。  
“哈——”黄仁俊感叹道，“渽民要是变成杀人犯的话，一定会让我很头疼吧。”  
“那你觉得。”  
“就是因为怎么也想不到理由，所以更觉得他不是故意那么做的。也许他是不得不那么做。”  
罗渽民露出了然的表情：“他已经没办法攻击成年男性了，甚至连对付女性也挺勉强的。如果真的是这样，那么这个fork估计也快要被逼到绝境了，犯案间隔越来越短，说明饥渴越来越严重，发作时间越来越短。他体力上也不足够支撑了。”  
“就是这个意思——很不错嘛小罗同志。”黄仁俊拍拍他的肩膀，“就是这个意思。”  
整理好着装去上班，黄仁俊又想起一件至关重要的事：“等下，他们有没有把消息泄露给媒体？”  
罗渽民耸了耸肩，表示这个不在他的管辖范围之内。  
车载电台果然是最佳的消息流通场所。在插播完两条事故造成的拥堵新闻后，电台VJ突然开口道：“刚才接到最新的消息，近日在我市频频发生的‘食人案’又有了最新进展。”黄仁俊眉心一跳，将音量调大，“就在几日前，有一名女大学生在晚上回学校的路上，遭到了不明人物袭击。该女子目前正在医院静养，状况良好，没有生命危险。本台记者第一时间联系我市第一警署，但是截止发稿前，还没有得到任何公安部门或是刑警支队的确切消息……”  
“消息怎么传出去的？”黄仁俊连喊了三声“救命”，“不是说这事要是传出去，肯定会引起公众恐慌吗？”  
“冷静点。”罗渽民说，“本来fork的存在就不是秘密，大家都知道。”  
“但是现在有在狩猎中、随机选取捕猎对象的fork，渽民，如果换做是你，你不会觉得害怕吗。”  
“……仁俊。”罗渽民从方向盘上松开一只手，捉住了黄仁俊的手腕，示意他跟自己双手相握，“没事的，不要怕。”  
黄仁俊笑，“我没有怕。”  
怎么会害怕呢，一同进入电梯的时候黄仁俊还在想，身边有这么一个并肩作战的队友和兄弟，无论遇见什么事他都不会停下前进的脚步的。但，不知道是不是错觉，他总觉得这些日子以来罗渽民愈发关心和在意他，甚至到了很难忽视的地步。他望着那只被罗渽民捉紧的手，感觉它好像已经被彻底交付出去，一动不敢动，只有血液依旧在内部静静流淌。直到进入停车场他才示意罗渽民松开，趁着对方松懈的瞬间顺势把整只手抽出来，恢复成并肩而行的状况。  
他们俩一起来上班并未在局里掀起轩然大波，同事们也只是打了个招呼就继续手上的活。李马克从会议室探出半个身子，招呼他们过去。  
李马克警衔比他们高一级，实际上只比他们大了一岁，平时说话有商有量的。因此起初黄仁俊并不觉得有什么事——然而听着听着却感觉出了不对：“等下，马克哥，你说上面希望我们把女孩子放出去作为诱饵？”  
一直迂回着寻找措辞的李马克顿时尴尬起来：“对。”  
“但是、这不可以吧，”黄仁俊当即反驳道，“我们怎么可以再眼睁睁地看着她又陷入那样的危险？”  
他站起来，双手撑住桌板，忘记了对面还是自己的上级：“马克哥，如果你见过她，知道她当时情绪有多激动、受过多大的刺激，那么你也应当会——”  
“仁俊，我知道的。”李马克打断他，“东赫都跟我说过了。”  
目光扫过黄仁俊的眼下，“包括当时你受了伤，我也全都听东赫说了。我跟局长商量过这件事，也跟他说了很多顾虑——就像你说的那样，仁俊，但是局长觉得我们这边的行动太慢了，需要有人来推进一把。”  
“……代价就是这个。”黄仁俊不可置信地摇头，“但是要是她这次受伤……有生命危险，那怎么办？”  
“所以不是让她一个人去贸然送死，而是需要你们跟着。”  
“我不能接受……我还是不能。”  
沉默许久的罗渽民问：“新闻也是因此才特意放出去的吗。”  
怦怦，怦怦。心脏在胸口剧烈地跳动，黄仁俊仿佛刚跑完三千米，浑身的血液和肌肉组织都被提到一个前所未有的运动强度，以至于他看向罗渽民的目光都有点儿涣散。  
“你们已经知道了啊。”李马克叹了口气。  
“刚才在来的路上在车里听到了。”罗渽民用词很谨慎，“是想要让fork知道她还没死，引他出来吗。”  
“这是没办法的办法。他总是不现身，地毯式排查也没有作用，我们等不了更久了。”  
罗渽民说：“我知道了。”  
黄仁俊不可置信地盯着罗渽民看，他怎么也没想到一直以来都绝对和自己保持统一战线的队友，竟然会在这样关键的节点跳反到对面去。他咬着嘴唇从这场战争里抽离，甩门就走。  
“……渽民。”李马克叫住想跟出去的青年，“仁俊那脾气你也知道的，他有时候有点叛逆，很有自己的想法和主张，并且知道怎么反抗。”  
“嗯。”  
“你总是拿他有办法的吧。”  
“马克哥。”罗渽民说，“我拿他没办法。”  
他在顶楼找到了黄仁俊，小小的一朵，像是长在角落里的蘑菇。黄仁俊不要他碰，也很抗拒跟他说话，“既然不能互相理解还有什么可以说的。”  
罗渽民在黄仁俊面前蹲下来，膝盖发出咔哒的声响。他保持着那样仰视黄仁俊的姿势，小心地把他的头发拨开来，将自己装进黄仁俊的取景框里，就连声音也放软许多：“仁俊尼……可是我能理解你啊，是不是，仁俊尼。你没想错，也没说错。”  
黄仁俊躲开他的手指，“但是你不赞同我。”  
“赞同的。”  
“……”黄仁俊突然说，“我不是在无理取闹，也不是想要用这种方法绑架你……认同我。但是从我的角度来说，她真的经不起第二次刺激了，我们如果做得太过分，对她来说是很深的伤害。”  
“就是因为觉得你说的没错所以才认同的，没有别的理由。但是仁俊尼，”罗渽民认真地看着他的眼睛，语调却像是幼儿园老师在哄哭闹的小朋友，“她有我们在啊。我们会跟着她，把那家伙揪出来的。不会有任何人受伤害。Fork没有机会再次犯案，她也不会受伤，对不对。”  
“要是她知道……”  
“那我们就不让她知道。”罗渽民动了动手指，擦过他脸上刚好不久的伤痕，“对她什么都隐瞒。”  
太阳爬得更高了，在两人身后拖曳出长长的影子。黄仁俊扑哧笑出来，“诶罗渽民xi？你当时也是这么哄那个女孩子的吗。”他反客为主地用双手捧起对方的脸孔，“很有一套啊，我总算是知道你怎么能够把他们都治的服服帖帖的了。”  
“仁俊尼想学吗？”  
“不了，这样跟别人说话我不行。”黄仁俊摆摆手。  
他听见罗渽民说：“其实你和她不一样。”  
废话，当然不一样了，黄仁俊在心里说，面上还摆出一副“愿闻其详”的样子。然后他就听到那个熟悉的声音继续说下去，“哄她的时候，我觉得肯定没问题的，但是哄仁俊的时候呢，就没什么把握。”

一连跟了好几天都没有实质性的进展，就连向来乐观的黄仁俊都沉不住气。他们原以为只要给予足够的耐心，就能够等到捕猎者的出现，然而对方却跟他们玩起了捉迷藏，迟迟不肯现身。为了不让女孩知道，他们不得不保持距离，不出现在她周围五十米甚至一百米的地方，有时候战术撤退，有时候分头盯梢，黄仁俊自嘲说他们倒真像是跟踪狂了，搞不好哪天就会被举报。  
“胃口不好吗，怎么吃这么少？”黄仁俊抱怨之余还不忘关注罗渽民的饮食情况，罗渽民平静地看他一眼，“谁让你又点这么多还吃不完。”  
“但是这家最近是网红店啊，好多人都排队在买。我想的是如果好吃的话以后可以开辟新战场，不好吃的话就当拔草了……”吐舌，“而且我真的都没吃过，想着尝个鲜。”  
罗渽民扶着脑袋：“我们两个人也吃不了这么多，你等下记得分给其他人。”  
“真的不再吃点嘛？感觉你最近好像瘦了。”  
“饱了。”罗渽民要他小声一点，“刚才我看她从窗户外走过去了，等下我们还得跟上去。”  
作为和他最亲近的人（之一），黄仁俊当然感觉出来这两天罗渽民有点反常。他们俩最早还没那么熟的时候，就是在一次次约饭中逐渐了解彼此的。他知道罗渽民有异于常人的喜好，一度怀疑对方的味蕾和自己的并非同种构造，毕竟他头一回见人喝8shot美式咖啡和全糖奶茶，还吃香菜方便面——无论哪种都是地狱级别。  
而罗渽民对他的评价则是，“既然吃不了为什么一次性点那么多外卖。”  
久而久之黄仁俊甚至习惯性地不再点牛奶和草莓，避开所有罗渽民不吃的东西。罗渽民笑意盈盈地捏住他的后脖颈，轻声细语地问他：“仁俊尼是不是一开始就打算让我承担一部分啊？”  
“那要不然从下次开始就固定一起吃饭？”  
黄仁俊缩着脖子，选择妥协。  
“她今天很奇怪，”罗渽民说，“一直都在看手机。”  
“现在年轻人不是挺多低头一族的吗？”话是这么说，黄仁俊很快也意识到不对劲。素英自从接了个电话以后神色里就透着一股慌张，甚至频频四处张望，像是要找什么人。女孩把步子迈得又快又急，也顾不得在周围闲庭信步的人之间有多么突兀，逼得他们俩也不得不加快脚步，才能保证不跟丢人。  
黄仁俊忽然福至心灵，扭头问罗渽民：“她是不是想要甩掉我们？”  
“看起来，她还不知道我们跟在什么地方，只是——”  
“只是？”黄仁俊侧过脸去，却被罗渽民点住了嘴唇，罗渽民压低声音说，“等下，你看她。”  
女孩把手机贴近胸口，保持着相当怪异的姿势站了十几秒，而后重新迈起大步朝着一条幽暗的巷道走去。  
“追！”犹如被钢钉刺入眼眸，黄仁俊的瞳孔一瞬间皱缩了。  
即便奋起直追，两人赶到巷子口的时候，也已经看不见女孩的身影。

如今的X市已经建设得相当繁荣，高楼大厦犬牙交错，每当入夜，市心化作灯光的海洋，仿佛从不存在伤心人。然而在某些犄角旮旯，还有些旧式建筑依旧存在着。黄仁俊走进巷道才知道原来这里是别有洞天的：看起来不过是两堵高耸的墙，实际其上却隐藏着一扇又一扇的门，恍若在黑暗里蛰伏的凶兽。他被脑海里蹦出来的比喻吓了一跳，不由得将脚步放得更轻。罗渽民追到巷道另一边去，又折返回来：“前面是死胡同，走不通。”  
也就是说，女孩躲在这些门里面了。  
“我们要守在这里吗？”黄仁俊说，“万一她出事怎么办？”  
“那只能一户一户问过去了……”罗渽民难得地露出焦躁的神色，“为了避免打草惊蛇，还是得有一个人守住出口。”  
“别啃手指了，下次给你手指山涂风油精。”黄仁俊拍掉他的手，“我去问，你等下接应我。”  
“你一个人没问题吗？”  
“我可是能制服一米九悍匪的好不好，再说了如果真的不行的话我就叫你呗。”  
罗渽民这才点点头，神色也没松懈，“不要死磕。”  
目送着罗渽民背朝自己退回入口，黄仁俊深呼吸一口气，决定先从最深处的那一户人家开始调查。开门的是一位老奶奶，头发花白，身形佝偻，门牙也掉了两颗。黄仁俊心中立刻做出了判断，又询问了几句家里有什么人以后，迅速告别了。他的心头虽然掠过一丝不忍的情绪——到底是怎么样的子女才能任凭这样的老人在这样潮湿阴暗的地方生活呢——然而眼下显然不是思考这些的最佳时机。  
他逐一询问了几家，这里住的不是被子女抛弃的老人，就是已经揭不开锅的贫困户，惨淡的光线令屋内的贫瘠暴露无遗，他不动声色地告别，却要花很长的时间才能消化面前的一切。  
问到第六家的时候，他感觉有些不对。某种异响从他身后的那扇门里传出来。他对着站在自己面前的租户比了个噤声的手势，悄悄地贴到了墙边，聚精会神地听着里头的动静。砖墙似乎封印了许多故事，耳边飞掠过一阵轰鸣，有人说话，有人经过，还有人——  
黄仁俊从衬衫后摸出配枪，朝着门锁扣了两下扳机。装了消音器的枪无声无息，只留下金属掉落在地上的声音。他推门而入，将枪口对准屋内的一男一女。  
——猜对了。  
素英衣衫不整地伏在桌上，才刚愈合没多久的伤口被重新撕裂，露出鲜嫩的血肉。饶是黄仁俊看过不少凶杀现场，也被那伤口震慑了，源源不断的血从女孩的肩膀上流下来，将她整个人染成了红色，而女孩看到他的第一反应竟然不是求救，而是朝着他大喊：“别过来！”  
昏暗的灯光下，她的脸孔蒙上一层阴影，像是即将灰败的花朵。  
黄仁俊移开目光，他们上一次见面就闹得不太愉快。而屋内的另一个人……大约就是这些日子以来他们在追寻的fork了。在亲眼见到他之前，黄仁俊只在各类档案上见过“fork”这个名字，印象则始终晦暗不清。直到这一刻，他才终于得以将那个概念上的轮廓填充上血肉，在脑海里建立起清晰的形象。  
失去理智的fork已经不再是人类，更接近于暴露本性的野兽，双眼通红充血，嘴角轻微撕裂，喉咙里发出近乎威胁的低吼。而其中最符合“捕猎者”这一描述的，也许还要属那几乎都无法掩饰的、顺着唇角一直向下流淌的涎水。  
黄仁俊握紧了手里的枪。  
枪膛里还剩下四发弹药，加上备用的，顶多也不过十发子弹。要在弹尽粮绝之前把这个人解决了才行。  
Fork没什么耐心继续与他对峙，从桌上拿起一把尖刀就朝着他冲了过去。黄仁俊提防着那明晃晃的刀尖，一枪直接打断了对方的手腕，逼着他把武器脱了手，看准机会把人撂倒在地。他用一边膝盖压着那人的后背，fork在他身下发出惨痛的叫声，在空空荡荡的房间里竟然传出了回声。黄仁俊忍着恶心捏住那鲜血淋漓的胳膊，正打算从腰间摸出手铐给人铐上，哪知一个分心，就被fork挣脱了束缚，两人重新回到对峙状态。  
黄仁俊皱眉，他还以为刚才那样就结束了。看起来fork确实很难对付，他们具有人的外形和思想，在本能上却是野兽级别的，就算被伤了一只手，也仿佛感觉不到疼，甩着没力气的手也敢上来继续撕咬他。  
“不要碰他！”素英抬起失去血色的脸，几乎是咬牙切齿地对他发号施令，“你不许、碰他！”  
不识好歹。黄仁俊心里烦躁起来，眼下他没心思跟小女孩儿摆事实讲道理，心思全都扑在对面这怪物身上。Fork被枪击中过一次以后反倒无所畏惧，黄仁俊朝着他的肩膀打了两枪，他也只是踉跄几步。屋内的腥味已经重得堪比屠宰场，fork成功将黄仁俊压在身下——如同刚才黄仁俊对他做的那样。  
要死。  
先是奋力踹中对方胯下要害，黄仁俊站起来去捡刚才掉落在一边的枪，正以为得了喘息之机，又被杀回来的fork掐住喉咙。血腥味钻进鼻腔里，黄仁俊难受得想吐，却又不甘心露出虚弱模样，勾起嘴角冷笑道：“你就这点力气吗？”  
“激将法对我没用。”fork朝他露出森白的牙齿，“自不量力的小警察……就算你死在这里也不会有人发觉的。”  
Fork凑近过来仔细打量他，突然像是发现了新大陆似地，对着他的脖子嗅了好久，兴奋地露出两排沾着血的牙齿。从人类重新变为野兽，过上茹毛饮血的生活，想必面前的人也曾经过一番挣扎，黄仁俊注意到他的牙齿已经磨损得相当厉害——吃惯了烹调好的食物，终究还是很难适应再去撕咬生肉吧。……  
“Cake? 看来是我错怪你了，你是上门来让我享受的吗？”  
黄仁俊已经无力在心中打出一个叹号。  
被摧残过度的嗓子无法说出完整的话，即便被放下来也只能跪在地上大口喘气。黄仁俊的人生里还没有这么狼狈的时分，他擦了把脸，也不顾染了多少对方的血了，眼里满是阴翳。他不可以死在这里。Fork沉醉地吸了一口空气，“栗子蛋糕，吃起来应该会很甜吧……”  
“……”黄仁俊的余光里瞄到掉落在离自己不远处地板上的手枪，趁着fork纵情想象的瞬间，缓缓站起、猫着腰，迅速地移动到手枪边上，先是对准fork的左腹打了一枪，接着在对方恼羞成怒过来抢夺之间，将枪往门外奋力一甩。  
枪在墙上发出清脆的撞击声。  
罗渽民应该听得见吧？  
拜托了，这是他眼下唯一能够想到的求救方式。  
Fork扬眉，仿佛将那视作陷阱，没有追出去捡，而是重新掐住他的喉咙，又把他摁在墙上，“你这块小蛋糕不太乖啊。”  
意识逐渐模糊、眼皮沉重得抬不起来的瞬间，他听见有人踩着石板路走到门前。掐着自己的那只手忽然没了力气，他被甩到地上，每一处破皮的皮肤都在疼得发抖。好可怕，血液里有个微弱的声音一直在叫，别继续了，这样下去说不定会死在这里……他甩了甩脑袋，竭力驱除那个杂念——额角有温热的液体留下来，将他的视野也模糊了。  
忽地，他听见有人说：“别、碰、他。”  
对时间的概念消失了。但是，总归没有等太久……子弹的轨迹扭曲了空气，发出尖锐的爆鸣声。罗渽民三下五除二地就把浑身是血的fork给铐了起来，转过身走到黄仁俊的跟前，“怎么也不知道叫我啊，不是说好了不要死磕吗？”  
顾不得浑身都是黏糊糊的血，黄仁俊摇摇头，气若游丝：“先救她……先救她。”  
罗渽民“啧”了一声，“黄仁俊，别睡了。等到了医院再睡。”  
于是黄仁俊真的很乖地一直睁着眼睛等罗渽民。虽然右边的眼睛因为额头上流下来的血而睁不开，但是他很努力地圆睁着左眼。  
把fork扔上警车，女孩儿则交给增援的同事送去医院，罗渽民最后走到黄仁俊跟前，把他抱了起来：“现在满意了吗？”  
黄仁俊点点头。他嗓子疼，说不出话。  
好奇怪啊，平时罗渽民的呼吸声有这么重吗……

黄仁俊说自己不需要被当成病号照顾，然而罗渽民还是很坚持，“这才几天你都负伤几次了。”  
“上次、上次不算，”黄仁俊手舞足蹈地表达反对意见，不小心扯到了伤口，火辣辣地疼。  
罗渽民瞥了他一眼，仿佛在嫌弃他的吵闹，于是他学乖了，安静下来，把自己窝进座椅里，找了个角度看着罗渽民。  
好奇怪啊……按照负伤程度来说，怎么看都是自己比较惨烈吧，罗渽民怎么表现得比他还要更累一些。他注意到罗渽民其实在努力地克制自己的呼吸，尽管如此还是泄露出来一点点。  
车内太安静了，反倒让他觉得回响在自己耳边的呼吸声震耳欲聋。黄仁俊受不了这样的场合，勉强开口说道，“渽民……刚才，他说到我是cake.”  
“嗯。”  
“怎么你一点也不好奇啊，我听到那句话其实……咳咳，心里还是有点慌的。尤其是他还说我是栗子味道的……我去年一直想着，也都没吃上。”积累起来的精力全都被用完了，到后半句，每说一个字声带都像是被剧烈撕扯一样疼。  
空气再度安静下来。  
罗渽民从反光镜里看他：“省点力气，有什么等止了血再说。”  
怎么了，他们平时也会在车里讨论案情啊，罗渽民今天真的反常得有点过头了。黄仁俊不悦地撇开头去，用沉默表达自己的反抗。  
车稳稳地行驶在路上，看了会儿窗外风景的黄仁俊很快困了。他揉揉眼睛，放下手才发现刚才已经开始止血的伤口又重新向外冒着暗红色的液体，场面无比糟糕。想到这是罗渽民的车，他的心里闪过些许抱歉，又赌气地想谁让那家伙根本不理睬自己。  
罗渽民看到的就是这样的黄仁俊。皮肤被衬得愈发白皙，眼睛下方一道血痕，整个人像是被玩坏了的娃娃。他的脑子里闪过一些诡异的画面，美人鱼消失在海面上最后留下的泡沫，被重重砸在地上的奶油蛋糕，从内而外散发着诱人的甜美。他仅仅是囫囵看过对方的脖颈，喉咙深处已经开始分泌唾液……  
他眯起眼睛。他比黄仁俊更清楚在自己身上发生着什么事。  
从他走进那间房间的刹那开始，他们就不再能像从前那样轻松愉快地相处了。  
“罗渽民，”黄仁俊只不过安静了片刻又开始不死心地叫他，“你今天好奇怪啊。不应该跟我聊聊天吗，我都无聊死了。”  
一个急刹，车暂时停靠路边，他差点被抛出去。  
所以到底发生了——  
罗渽民的脸凑近过来，黄仁俊不说话了。这是要干嘛，跟他生气？为什么还是一个字不说，看得他心里发慌。黄仁俊缩了缩下巴，努力拉开两人之间的距离，同时几不可察地舔了舔嘴唇。  
断片之前的最后记忆是，罗渽民直接就亲了上来。  
疯了吧——黄仁俊震惊到大脑麻木，从眼睛到嘴唇全都拒绝目前的状况。人生中为数不多的情感经历在此刻通通不起作用，没有人教过他面对突然发疯的同事和兄弟应当如何反应。他调动了最后的力气去反抗，罗渽民却只是握住他的手腕，低声在他的耳边说，“别碰到伤口。”  
呀到底是谁不顾他还是个伤患的。黄仁俊敢怒不敢言，只能被迫接受罗渽民的亲吻。他光是知道对方在面对凶犯时凶悍得像是修罗，没料到这人就连接吻也是不管不顾的。要把这个理解为喜欢，又好像缺一些缱绻温存的部分，那压根不是情难自已，而是单方面的掠夺，扫荡过上颚和齿缝之后，直接勾着他的舌头吮吸，车内的狭窄空间里全是羞人的水声。  
黄仁俊脱力般倒在座椅里，罗渽民则把脸埋进他的肩窝，平复了好一会儿之后才直起身来，“……抱歉。”  
这是一句抱歉就能解决的问题吗，黄仁俊上下两片嘴唇一碰刚想骂他，又觉得疼了。刚才罗渽民还咬他来着。

“你被谁啃了啊？”李东赫夸张地叫起来，黄仁俊正考虑着要不要干脆把罪过推给反正不在场的fork，就听见罗渽民平淡地承认：“我。”  
这回连李东赫脸上表情都挂不住了：“我跟你认识那么多年，你们俩恋爱怎么也不带跟我说一声的？”  
黄仁俊不发一语，只是抬起视线看罗渽民。恍惚间他觉得他们两人之间隔得更远。原来罗渽民绝对不会退开那么多，顶多也就是站在他身后——总之一伸手就能够得着。如今他们之间隔了有一米多，在空空荡荡的病房里，遥远得像是在海角天涯了。  
“没有恋爱。”罗渽民替他说出了此时最想辩解的，下一句则完全站在本人的立场上，“回来的时候没控制住就这样了。”  
“‘没控制住’？”李东赫愈发不可置信，“这是你说得出来的话吗？”  
“嗯。”罗渽民朝他露了个浅浅的笑，仿佛在说“说出来又怎么样”。  
李东赫立刻举起双手投降：“我不懂你们之间的事，是我唐突了。接下去的事情你们自己解决吧。”  
“欸！”黄仁俊想要叫住他，他却迅速地躲过黄仁俊的手，逃出去了。  
于是又只剩下他们两个人了。黄仁俊心里是一团乱麻，他自己是肯定琢磨不出来罗渽民为什么突然亲他，想问问又怕把气氛搞得更尴尬，只好一直玩着病号服袖口上掉出来的那根棉线。他听见罗渽民朝他走过来了，余光里看到他薄荷绿颜色的卫衣，耳膜里全是他脚步交织的鼓点，却因为不知所措，而等到对方的影子笼罩在自己的正上方才肯抬起头。  
罗渽民双手插兜，看起来还挺像回事的，“仁俊。”  
“压力太大了吧，”黄仁俊生怕对方跟自己坦白，无论是什么回答他都不敢听，“当时又在那么一个紧张的情况下，所以脑子不太清醒，我应该想到的。如果换做是我的话，我……”  
……应该不会亲上去吧。他呆呆地想。  
罗渽民加重了语气接过话茬：“我明天就去跟马克哥提辞职了。虽然很突然，但是这应该是我们最后一次一起出任务。”  
“……我没有介意啊？！”  
“嗯。但是情况不太允许，我这边……出了点个人状况。”  
“这么突然？”  
“这么突然。”  
“没有别的办法了吗，有什么事情的话协调解决……需要帮忙的话，我、我也可以的！”黄仁俊着急起来。管他什么kiss，全都去九霄云外吧，他和罗渽民这么多年好不容易培养起来的默契，要是这就散了，上哪儿再找替代品。黄仁俊扯住他的袖子，“现在就去也可以。”  
罗渽民皱了皱眉，对他的行事作风显然不太认同，但还是安抚道：“是没有办法解决的事情。”  
“……”  
手指松开来，无力地垂在床边。黄仁俊失魂落魄：“我还以为我们可以做十年二十年搭档，一直到退休呢。”  
“好好休息吧，别想这么多了。”  
“罗渽民！”离别近在眼前，黄仁俊也顾不得尴尬不尴尬了，“你亲我到底是为什么？你要是不说清楚的话——”  
“仁俊刚才不都给我找好理由了吗。”罗渽民最后留给他一个漂亮的微笑，除却目光有些回避，那真是适宜被搁置在回忆里的笑容。  
黄仁俊在罗渽民的身影消失在病房门口以后才回过神来，立刻打电话给李马克拜托他千万不要同意罗渽民的辞职申请，他们还有很多事情需要说。李马克在电话那头也很为难，支吾了半天，在他再三追问下才说：“其实……他刚才就已经跟我说过这件事了，还说等你醒过来状态好一点就会把话说清楚，会好好道别。渽民已经去找过你了吗？”  
骗子。  
骗子骗子骗子！  
黄仁俊对着手机生气，直接挂断了电话。  
世界对他来说太过瞬息万变。好像只是睡了一觉，什么都不一样了，罗渽民居然说要走，而且临了也没告诉他真正的原因，只是敷衍和糊弄。黄仁俊当即对着镜子刷了十五分钟的牙，吐掉满口草莓味的泡沫以后又想：他和罗渽民之间的那个吻真是一股铁锈味，他什么也没感觉到。  
本以为发小李东赫多少能知道罗渽民的事，可是后者显然也一头雾水。好在李东赫对他还算上心，当即打了包票：“没事，你在医院呆着，等会儿下班我就去堵他，他要是早走我就去他家门口，不信问不到真心话。”  
黄仁俊在医院度日如年地等着李东赫的回信。平日活动惯了，忽然要他忙里偷闲无所事事地待着，还真不习惯。大概七点半左右李东赫风风火火地冲进病房，开口就是一句脏话，“那小子搬家了。”  
“……”  
“我原来想着啊，跑得了和尚跑不了庙对不对？结果过去的时候恰好碰上他房东，说他刚走，还问我发生了什么事。天啊罗渽民这小子真是的，他搞什么鬼。”李东赫说了一大堆，嗓子眼冒烟想喝水，“然后我就给他妈打电话，他妈也不知道他去了哪。”  
“不要生气了。”黄仁俊给他倒了杯水，“他不肯跟我说的时候我大概有点猜到。”  
“你也别太生气，”李东赫接过杯子看他的眼色，安慰道，“我对罗渽民这个人还是挺熟的。他绝对不是那种撩完人就跑了不负责的男的，肯定是有什么要紧的事情才会这样。我再帮你问问，肯定有结果的。”  
黄仁俊笑，“我要他负什么责任？亲就亲了，两个大男人还搞这套吗，我也没损失。”  
“你们俩最近经常在一起……同进同出的，他有没有什么不正常的地方？”  
注视着杯中的倒影，黄仁俊点点头，说：“有的。”  
才不过休假一周，他又回局里去上班。李马克说他可以再多休几天，上头特批的，他也说不用了，心里空落落的，不如再回来工作，总好过每天都在胡思乱想。同事们对他异常热情，都说他这次厉害了，连续登了好几天报纸的头版头条，大家都说他是城市的和平守卫，还有几家媒体一直想要采访，排队排到下个月。没有任何一个人对他  
提起罗渽民，但是……故意无视，反而是种失策。  
“那个fork后来怎么说？”他合上报纸，问道。  
“没招呢，泰容哥他们懊恼得要死，又不能严刑逼供，只能跟他打持久战。”  
黄仁俊想了想：“我想见他一面。”  
“也好也好，”同事不疑有他，“本来就是你们……仁俊你带回来的人，你来问肯定再好不过了。”  
审讯室建在地下，阴恻恻的，黄仁俊打了个寒战。李泰容刚从里头出来，见到他还很意外。“小心点，……”说到一半又不说了，拍拍他的肩膀，欲言又止的样子。  
法治社会，他们能用的手段很有限，无非就是没完没了地打心理战，一盏白灯直接打在fork脸上，要他连睡觉也不安稳。黄仁俊注意到fork不仅是双手，连脚上也有拘束装置，看起来局里对他万分提防；虽然嘴巴上没有口枷之类的器具，但是也明显被人掰开了研究过，脸颊上还残留着浅浅的压痕。  
Fork眯着眼看了他一会儿，终于认出来了：“这不是栗子蛋糕嘛。”  
黄仁俊压根没理他，坐到桌前就开始翻动李泰容留给他的档案。Fork的履历写了好几页，原名叫宋俊，本地人，就在那栋写字楼上班，但是和第一位受害人就属于不同部门，平时很少有工作上的往来。他原本为人就高调夸张，据同事的证言，经常对别人爱答不理的，是个难以相处的人。黄仁俊心说这倒是和自己预计的差不多，没有很多令人意外的地方。  
Fork比他更沉不住气，一直在发出声音引起他的注意，好不容易待他抬了头，就嬉皮笑脸地问：“那个人呢，经常跟在你边上那个，”他想比划，可是一动手臂，手铐就哗啦啦地响，所以只好悻悻的继续下去，“他今天不来了啊？我到这儿来之后就一、直没有见过他。”  
“他懒得见你。”黄仁俊搪塞过去，心里却浮起异样的情绪。  
“那么你就愿意来见我了？”fork夸张地吸了口气，“真好啊，栗子蛋糕……闻起来是甜甜的味道。甜食让人心情很好呢……”  
“为什么杀人？”  
“你问哪一个？”  
黄仁俊眉心一跳。他高估了fork的道德感，还以为他们至少会潜心忏悔。他把文件夹合上，直视对方的眼眸，“就从我们认识的时候，你带走的那个小姑娘开始说起吧。”  
Fork露出不快的神色：“小栗子，那不是我带走的。我只是告诉她我在哪里，是她自己追过来的，这也要算在我头上吗？”  
回想当时的情况，有些迷惑不解的地方终于找到了答案。黄仁俊维持着面上的镇定，问：  
“你在半个月之前才刚刚袭击过她。她为什么要主动找你？”  
“所以啊。都这样了她还来找我……不是正好说明，我对她而言没有造成什么伤害吗。”  
“也许是找你寻仇的呢。”黄仁俊知道自己犯了大忌，擅自揣测了当时的情况，对犯人也作出了诱导性的提问。倘若此刻有其他人在场，一定会要他注意自己的言辞……然而这个案子对他的生活实在影响重大，犹如在他面前布下了一个巨大的黑洞，引诱着他上前触碰。  
Fork但笑不语，仿佛在问他：这话你自己信吗？  
黄仁俊记得很清楚，在他们二人交锋的时候，素英一直在旁边喊……虽然她已经没有力气站起来了，但依旧把最后的力气用在了维护fork身上，一直对他们喊“不要碰他”。很难想象这竟然是一个遭受过剧烈袭击的受害者会有的反应。除此之外，他们头一回在医院见到素英的时候，那女孩的反应也十分耐人寻味。她表现得像是一只惊弓之鸟，对于任何的例行询问都表现出回避甚至厌恶的态度。当时黄仁俊先入为主地觉得她有创伤后应激障碍，现在想起来才明白那是一种被表演得过了度的情绪，通常情况下不至于摔水杯。那只是为了尽快结束话题。  
Fork丢下一枚炸弹：“她喜欢我。”  
“……”  
“我跟她之间没什么好说的，”fork在他面前倒是异常爽快，“她喜欢我，我恰好需要食物，各取所需而已。”  
“不吃她就不行吗。”  
那湿乎乎、黏答答的目光一直缠绕在他的脖子上，海草般勾住他的四肢：“小栗子你对这些还什么都不知道吗。”他自说自话地点点头，“说的也对，在变成fork之前我也完全没有关心过‘为什么fork会吃cake’，你要是亲身体验一下这种食欲就好了。”  
是诅咒吗。  
看出他心思的fork朝他露出笑容，即便他尽力表现出友善了，依旧有些阴森森的，“或许，可以让我咬一口吧。”  
黄仁俊不为所动：“说说就行了，我对亲身体验没兴趣。”  
Fork撇了撇嘴，因为没得到自己想要的，态度也变得敷衍，不似之前那样热情了：“如果有的选择，谁会想要成为fork呢？谁会愿意放弃正常的食物不吃，转而去吃人肉？但是没有办法，自从变成这样以后，无论吃什么都不再有味道了。只有cake……只有cake的香味，才能振奋。”  
“小栗子，人类在最饥寒交迫的时候，什么都可以吃，为了求生。人肉也不过是食物里的一种罢了。”他放缓了声音，“今天那个讨人厌的家伙不在，只要不让他知道，我们也是可以互相帮助的，对吧？”  
“你好像弄错了一件事情，宋俊先生。”黄仁俊对他翻了个白眼，“你只需要回答我的问题就行了，其他的话题留着回头对着墙壁说吧。”  
别看黄仁俊平时有点儿急躁，这时候却能够沉心静气地陪着fork打太极。Fork本来就不安定，又处于极度饥饿状态，大片的眼白布满红血丝，态度也越来越焦躁。被问到事件的最初、那个无辜死亡的上班族的时候，他负隅顽抗，说什么都不肯继续了。“有什么可说的？”他反问黄仁俊，“你还会记得你吃的第一顿饭吗？”  
黄仁俊挑了挑眉：“对你而言，他只是一顿餐点？”  
Fork态度成谜地迟疑了两秒，目光下移又重新直视他，虽然这其中还特意用眨眼来掩饰了下视线的变化，然而黄仁俊还是看得清清楚楚。追问到这一步他其实已经心知肚明，剩下的不过是一层薄薄的窗户纸。他不着急将它捅破，警察本来也不能百分百指望当事人的证言破案形成完整的证据链和逻辑链，他只要对准水里的金鱼，悄悄合拢掌心，就能获得一抔水……以及浑然未觉，还在手心里不断蹦跳的鱼儿。  
又随便问了几个问题，黄仁俊把档案扔在桌上，走出门去。  
“怎么样？”在外面守候多时的同事立刻迎上来。  
他没有纠结于“你为什么出现在这里”，淡淡地看了他一眼，颔首：“他力气挺大的，拘束已经差不多被他弄松了。你们最好找个人来重新加固或者给他搞一副新的手铐。”毕竟fork那种不惧疼痛只为了口腹之欲的样子，他也是见识过的。

李马克约他吃饭。黄仁俊跟他提起问讯的细节，“他跟第一个案子里的受害者肯定有关系。”  
“不是说两个人并不在一家公司任职吗？认识的概率很小吧。”  
“但是有问题，”注意到李马克的嘴角沾上了酱料，黄仁俊下意识地伸出手去给他擦，手指悬停在空中，忽然又记起什么似地，捏紧，放下。黄仁俊点了点自己的嘴唇，“这个地方，马克哥，擦一下。”  
“哦，好。”  
换一个人，生活也能够继续的。只是他再也不能够肆无忌惮地对待一个人，不能跟他在长长短短的句子里吵架又和好，错拍又重合，拉开距离又重新追上。黄仁俊想到“罗渽民”几个字的时候，心脏依旧绞痛不已。  
“马克哥，渽民他……跟你辞职的时候，用的是什么理由啊。”  
刚才还在笑的李马克立刻不自然起来，瘦削的脸颊令他看上去又成熟两岁。这个不擅长说谎的哥哥变得躲躲闪闪，“怎么突然要关心这个啊，按照规定其实是不太好公开的。”  
“他那么早就退休了，我也想知道一下万一将来我要提前退队的话……以什么理由会比较容易获得批准。”  
“仁俊，你也要走吗。”  
“也不是，”他故作轻松地摇头，“就是想想。一个人出任务的话，还是会有点累。”  
没用的，他没办法直接从这里得到想要的答案。忽然之间所有人对他讳莫如深，就连提到那个名字也要小心翼翼地纠正，再看他是不是发觉了藏在话里的秘密。他装傻，任由话题继续下去，注意力却在刚才破开的边角里放下一个钩子。他拖拽着那些钩子一起走，没有一个启封了答案……可是好像全世界只有他一个人不知道了，罗渽民到底留下了什么又带走了什么。  
“其实，仁俊……”  
“没关系，不合规定的话就不要说了。”黄仁俊用叉子卷起面条，“不要因为我难做。”  
孤独的时光总会过去的。没准他之后还会遇上新的伙伴，再建立起全新的关系，再毫无保留地信任一次，不管怎么样他真的很感谢罗渽民从头到尾都没给过他伤害。  
三天之后他就知道了剩下的真相。Fork并非是天生的，而是后天分化的，当他们遇到渴望却得不到的对象的时候，就会变成面目可憎的怪物。宋俊行事嚣张跋扈，几乎看不起任何人，因此在最初察觉到自己对旁人有了难以启齿的爱恋的时候，第一反应也是否认和拒绝。黄仁俊扭着眉毛翻开宋俊的sns账号，要不是完全一致的网络ip，他肯定以为这是一场恶作剧。宋俊首次在sns上提到名为“K”的男人是在半年之前，高高在上，充满怜悯。他认为这样在格子间安分守己地工作的家伙永远也不会有出头的一天，擦肩而过时也从不掩饰自己眼底的轻蔑之色。然而感情很快扭曲变形，朝着谁都没有想到的方向生长，越是讨厌，越是忍不住注视，越是关心，越是无法坚守内心，终于有一天，罂粟破土而出。  
宋俊或许曾在每个深夜恨得咬牙切齿，恨“K”让他食欲全无，然而他始终做不到对那个人低头。所以他想到了杀人。只要把cake毁掉就好了，只要它不再存在，那么人生终将回到正轨——这样想着的宋俊，在黑夜里对“k”举起了死神之刀。他茫然地坐在尸体旁边，肚子依旧不依不饶地发出肠鸣音，好些日子没能吃饭，他饥肠辘辘，无论是生理还是心理都饿到了极点……等他回过神来，牙齿已经落在了被自己砍断的脖颈切口上。  
日记记得非常凌乱，许多地方都是黄仁俊根据前后文推测出来的。黄仁俊想象不出原来fork也会在看到血的时候落荒而逃，背影宛若雨中的黑猫。  
Fork那扭曲……悲惨的人生从这里才正式拉开序幕。黄仁俊也是通过宋俊的记述才知道，这些人是永远无法摆脱cake的阴影的。因为执念，因为迷恋，所以能够取用的只有那一个人而已，被命运的红线捆在一起的fork和cake，倘若无法和平共存，就必然以屠戮为终局。宋俊不得不在每个夜晚外出觅食，抱着侥幸心理寻找能够治愈自己的药。  
黄仁俊深深地叹了口气，他明白自己不应当对那个fork产生任何的怜悯心理，却又不得不承认，命运真是悬在他们每个人头上不知什么时候就会落下的达摩克里斯之剑，谁也无法预料到自己会被如何玩弄。  
他关闭网页，刚想站起身来活动活动，就听见有人慌慌张张地跑进来报告：“宋俊逃跑了！”  
他愕然地回头。  
李马克率先站起身来，厉声问道：“怎么回事！”  
“他、他把手铐和脚镣都给弄开了……”  
“我不是警告过——”黄仁俊在办公室内寻找着当日的那位同事，后者则是面色苍白，张口结舌了好一会儿，才露出快哭的表情，辩解道，“当时我就想弄了，可是、可是他是fork啊……”  
“所以呢？”  
“原来不是罗渽民把他抓回来的嘛，”同事理直气壮地，又因为说到底不那么理直气壮地，看着眼色，将声音降低一些，“本来就应该他负责啊，结果他一走了之。”  
黄仁俊被气得大脑一片空白，刚想走上去找他理论，就被李马克挡在身后。李马克说：“所以你有告知过其他任何人吗？”  
“fork要是在警署吃了人——”  
“他不会。”黄仁俊打断他，“他对你没兴趣，你又不是cake.”  
“黄仁俊你这话说得就没意思了，谁知道他会不会对其他人动手？”  
等等。黄仁俊注视着自己的十指，忽然想起一件事情来。倘若宋俊对他说的都是实话，那么他手上还有一张王牌迟迟没有落下。他猛地抬头，无视同事呶呶不休的抱怨，对着李马克说：“哥，我去把他带回来吧。”  
“我跟你一起……”  
“我一个人。”  
这回不可置信的变成了李马克，两只大眼睛睁得圆圆的：“那怎么行？你忘记了上次你单独行动……”  
所有人都慌慌张张的。黄仁俊忽然觉得很好笑，他本来只是一个小小的刑警，如今全办公室都在仔细看着他的脸色，生怕哪里戳到他，却又处处犯错。先是同事提起罗渽民之后、其他人噤若寒蝉的反应，再接着是李马克提起上一回，又感觉自己说错了话。  
“所以啊，有经验了。我一个人就好。”他抿了抿嘴唇，“他说我是cake.”

黄仁俊知道fork会去哪里。他逃出去一定十分饥饿，又缺乏袭击人的体力，所以最好的办法就是找到那个女孩，第三次饮用她的血肉。所以一连十几个小时，他都耐心地等在医院住院部门口的必经之路上，等着fork现身。夕阳渐渐地沉下去了；路灯照亮了苍凉的夜。黄仁俊等得有些焦躁，加上穿得单薄，小幅度地来回踱步，以抵御夜晚的寒冷。  
Fork果真没有辜负他的期待，在黑夜里出现了。两人见面的时候都没有太多的惊讶，fork笑起来：“你真的在这里，被我猜到了。”他舔了舔嘴唇，露出孩子般贪吃的样子出来，眼睛直勾勾地盯着，“小栗子，这是你第三次送上门了。我倒是觉得你比她更爱我一些。”  
“可惜你今天也吃不到我。”黄仁俊叹息，“我不是裹着奶油的点心。”  
“是正餐。”  
和上一次那样，不怕死也不怕痛的fork上来就对准了他的脖颈出手。黄仁俊轻巧躲过，反倒钳制住他一条胳膊，借着对方挥过来的力道迅速将它扭转在身后。Fork伸出另一只手，他也以差不多的方式紧握住了，然而紧接着，这位血淋淋的食杀犯就凑过来，深呼吸，“还是和以前那样，很甜的味道。”近距离看到那两排牙齿、回想起鉴识科提供的照片，黄仁俊心中松动，再接着直接迎上对方的一双瞳孔，他不知怎么地动作竟然有所动摇。  
所有人都在关心fork的下落。但是从来没有人想过，倘若一个cake曾遭过袭击又奇迹般生还，那么在之后的日子里，要如何怀揣着这种时刻都会被再度袭击的恐惧生活下去。黄仁俊此刻正在体验这种奇异的感觉，甚至他怀疑fork只是在欺骗他，……无论如何fork成功了，他在心理上已经输了对方一截。  
即便他很快调整好状态，凭着本能用膝盖重重击在fork的腹部，逼迫对方在自己面前弯下身来——犹如让他忏悔那样，仍旧在那一瞬间脱了手。Fork摇摇晃晃地从不远处的地面上站起来，小幅度活动脖子、肩膀，又重新支配了两条手臂，问他：“今天不对我开枪了吗？”  
黄仁俊缄口不言，目光里闪烁着比刚才更加强烈的决意。Fork发出不解的笑声，仿佛在嘲笑他，上次配枪你都赢不了我，这次你又能奈我何？果然几个回合以后，体力被消耗掉不少的黄仁俊就再度落入下风。  
Fork俯视着他，压在他身上，双手掐住他的脖子，遗憾地说：“好可惜啊……我还挺喜欢你的。长得也好看，性格也是我喜欢的，要是谈恋爱还真不错，不过没办法，谁让我已经饿了这么久了。”  
黄仁俊在心里骂他怎么每次都喜欢掐人脖子，真是毫无水准。然而很快他就连分心想这个的时间也没有了，fork掐得他喘不过气，想要咳嗽却又咳不出来，心脏在胸腔里疯狂跳动，像是要挣破束缚。凭着最后的求生意志，黄仁俊抬起手，反制住对方的喉咙。他使不上什么力，只能勉强抠住对方的喉结，又被fork甩掉。Fork不满他的反抗，对准他的虎口，直接就是鲜血淋漓的一口。  
疼。  
他咬紧牙关，想着大不了就是失去一只手，也压根不管对方的牙齿咬断了多少根血管，趁着对方进食的当口，硬是把fork箍在自己的喉咙上的手给掰了下来，重新获得了喘息之机。  
获得了新鲜食物的fork，并没有在这场肉搏中获得胜利。他迟疑地看着黄仁俊，刚才还坚韧无比的牙齿此刻却在格格发抖。黄仁俊捂住手上的伤口，缓缓开口说：“就算你找再多替代品，也没有用。你不会觉得满足了。”他看出来了，其实fork也早就知道了，只是一直都不肯承认……那种饥饿将伴随他终身，直到他孤独地死去。他再也体会不到饱腹的感觉了。  
“那又怎么样……那又怎么样？”fork情绪激动地问他，“吃东西本来就是天经地义的事情，只要我活下去，总有一天，我会——”  
他没有把那句话说完。  
黄仁俊眼睁睁地看着一颗子弹从视野里掠过，接着刺破了fork的太阳穴，从大脑的另一端穿出来，开出一朵艳丽的花。  
他循着子弹的轨迹看过去，看到了在对面楼的二楼窗台上，从枪口处还微微冒着白烟和热气的枪。他看到罗渽民就站在那里，平静地和他对视。  
他第一次去支队报道，人生地不熟地，走错过很多次办公室。记不清是哪一次他又上错了楼层，正蹦跳着向下走，经过转角的时候，恰好撞上拾级而上的罗渽民。那时候他们就像现在一样，隔着十几级台阶，遥遥相望，光从背后照过去，恰好打在对方的脸上。黄仁俊人生头一回感觉到胆怯，因为看到喜怒不形于色的脸。后来他跟罗渽民说起过当时的心理活动，“我当时在想你肯定很不好相处，后来又听说你跟我同年，还没有分到具体的小队，就在祈祷我们不要在一队。”罗渽民听得眉毛倒竖，露出委屈的样子，“为什么？你不喜欢我？”黄仁俊赶忙说没有，“因为你当时都不对我笑嘛。正常来说，偶遇的话，笑笑……不是很正常的吗。不过，我现在觉得我们一起活动真的是太好了。”  
罗渽民说：“因为我对新来的人很警觉。不是针对你。”  
时隔多年，黄仁俊看到罗渽民的那张脸，仍然会止不住地心慌。他抬起手放在胸口，确认自己的心脏没有停止跃动，这才意识到自己应当感觉到痛。  
他没有受很重的伤，伤口也只有几处，比起那次狼狈不堪，这次已经算得上是好多了。虽然他仍旧感觉浑身像是被拆散了，怎么也找不到着力点让自己站起来。他试图让自己看上去体面，脸孔却倔强地望着罗渽民的方向，生怕那只是一个幻觉，那人很快就会变成蝴蝶再度飞走。  
这一回罗渽民没有走，而是转身下了楼，走到他面前。  
“你为什么要不辞而别？”黄仁俊用气声问他。  
“我跟你说过的，仁俊。”  
“不告诉我理由能叫说过吗。”  
还有很多问题想问，比如你为什么那天要亲我，为什么抱着我的时候呼吸声那么重，你为什么要丢下我们的二人小队一个人走，为什么又要在这种时候回来。你是不是一直都在跟着我。  
罗渽民思考了很久，决定以这样的方式开始：“……你现在知道fork的残酷了吗。”  
他领教过了。  
他这辈子再也不想领教第三次了，如果可以的话希望这个诅咒彻底消除。  
“仁俊……我不能再当警察了，至少在你身边。”他每说出一个字，黄仁俊心中的不安就增大一分。命运终究不会放过他们这些日夜相伴、出生入死的同伴，无情地对他们开起了玩笑。“我也是fork.而我，我对你……”  
“为什么又出现？既然这样——”  
“总也不能让别人染指我的蛋糕吧。”罗渽民歪了歪脑袋，勾起嘴唇笑了。

罗渽民还在那里。  
黄仁俊第三次回头看向门外。护士被他神经质的举动逗笑了，“外面有什么稀奇的事情吗？”黄仁俊摇摇头，心说就算告诉你，你也不会相信的……世界上又会有多少fork陪着cake来医院包扎呢。他给李马克打了个电话，说宋俊已经死了，在对面吃惊的疑问句里又补上后半句，“渽民……渽民对他开的枪。”  
“发生了什么？”  
“我也很难解释，马克哥，但……”黄仁俊向着走廊的另一端眺望，罗渽民挺拔却清瘦的身影落在窗前，宛若一棵孤零零生长了许多年的树。  
在他慢步经过那些他们曾一同走过的道路、并且止不住地思念罗渽民的时候，那个人就跟在自己的身边，不太远也不太近地，一直注视着他吗。光是想到有这样的可能性，黄仁俊就双腿止不住地发软打颤，连继续站在这里的勇气也失去了。  
他挂掉电话朝着罗渽民走过去，对方在他落进捕猎区域之前先开了口：“仁俊，就在这里告别吧。”  
“又要走？”  
罗渽民短促地笑了一下，神色有些勉强，“我也不知道还能保持这样的状态到多久。Fork对cake的渴望是本能的，而你现在……”音色低沉下去，算是对猎物的最后警告了。  
黄仁俊问他：“我真的是cake吗。”  
“你要是不信的话，怎么会故意去引诱他。”罗渽民朝他挥挥手，“你先走吧，我等看不到你再走。”  
黄仁俊截住他伸出来的手臂：“医院一楼就有卖抑制贴。你等着我，一起走。”  
“仁俊啊，你知不知道……”  
就算你贴上了抑制贴，那也仅仅是暂时掩藏起你的味道，让旁人无从得知你的真实身份罢了。可是对我这样已经对你的状况了若指掌的fork，那一层薄薄的屏蔽压根无法起到作用，我看着你的时候，脑海里依旧是各种各样绮丽的欲念。罗渽民组织不好语言，只能眼睁睁地看着自己被黄仁俊拖走。  
窗口前排了长长的队伍。罗渽民本想走开，黄仁俊却说什么都得让他留下来，一定要他也跟在自己的身边。这番拉拉扯扯的动作难免惹恼后来的人，甚至有人对他们发出质疑：“到底排不排队？不排的话不要影响到别人！”  
罗渽民说：“看吧，被人骂了。”  
“你去哪？”黄仁俊睁大眼睛，看着罗渽民转身欲走，也跟着出了队伍，缠在他身边像是块怎么都摆脱不掉的棉花糖。  
“我不走，你去排队吧。”  
“你说话算话。”  
“嗯。”  
“不可以走。”  
“嗯。”  
“要是你走的话，我也会跟着你的……就算我在排队，也会一直监督你的。”  
罗渽民笑起来，手掌放到他的脑袋上，似乎想揉，最终却只是压了压不安分的呆毛，“我等你。你去吧。”  
战战兢兢地买了抑制贴，窗口的护士问他想要什么款式的，他也两度心不在焉扭头回去确认罗渽民的存在，以至于将盒子捏在手里好一会儿才反应过来自己方才随便选的款式竟然还是带小兔子图案的卡通款，看上去简直是给十岁以下小孩的安慰剂，难怪离开的时候护士小姐一直在憋笑。  
他们在长椅上坐下，隔了些距离。罗渽民一直在竭力不要和他靠得太近，黄仁俊看在眼里又心酸又难过。他拆开盒子，从里头分出一张薄薄的贴纸，揭开背面的纸，想要把它贴在脖颈后侧。有两根头发恰好散落在靠近肩颈的地方，他分神去拨弄，另一只手则差点没力气展开凭证的贴纸。  
“渽民……”他小声地叫了对方的名字，希望可以得到些许帮助。  
收到召唤的fork为他拨开了作乱的碎发，又从他的手里接过抑制贴，将它平整地展开贴好。从头到尾他都是屏息凝神的，cake甚至感觉不到他的存在。黄仁俊缩了下脖子，半侧过身看他，“这样可以了吗？”  
罗渽民退后一些，静静呼吸了会儿空气，作出判断：“身上的香味没有了。”  
“诶？”  
“原来很甜的那股味道，”罗渽民没有继续说下去，因为黄仁俊的脸已经迅速染上嫣红。他的小蛋糕嚷起来，“我哪里在问你这个！我是想跟你说，既然我身上味道没有了，就跟以前一样了，渽民你真的不能考虑回来继续做刑警的工作吗，没有你的话、我总觉得哪里都不对……”  
“但是我知道你是cake.”罗渽民又跟他强调一遍，“随时可能会伤害你、吃了你。”  
“……有抑制贴也不行吗？”  
目光落在对方半裸的肩膀上，胃再度蠢蠢欲动起来。虽然现在闻不到，可刚才走过来的一路，他已经充分回忆起他的栗子蛋糕有多甜美，甚至已经开始思考将他完全吃进肚子里会是什么样的感受。他唾弃且痛恨这样的自己，然而面对黄仁俊的笑脸，他又觉得自己这样的想法也是完全可以被谅解的……没有任何一个fork会拒绝黄仁俊。  
鬼使神差地，他缓慢抚摸对方的后脖颈。隔着一层膏药布，手指带来的奇异触感令黄仁俊打了个寒颤。  
罗渽民的眼眸深沉如海：“仁俊，你真的以为我不能把它摘下来吗。”  
“……从什么时候开始的。”黄仁俊问他，“是最近吗，从你胃口变得不太好开始。”  
心脏漏了一拍，罗渽民听见自己僵硬的回答。  
“那次亲我也是因为……”  
流血的黄仁俊。香气伴随着血液一起流出来，在逼仄的车内空间缓缓流淌，即便车窗开了一条小缝，风也无法绕开罗渽民将那香气完全散发出去。罗渽民知道，自己如果再留在黄仁俊身边，那么离伤害他的时间就不太久了。  
而现在黄仁俊就在他的面前，用刚包扎好的手捧住他的脸，小声地问他：“要怎么样才能让你觉得没那么饿呢，有不那么痛的方法吗。”  
“……”  
“对不起，现在还在说很自私的话。”黄仁俊想，正常来说，故事发展到这里，分明需要有一个人大无畏地豁出去，为了对方而死，无怨无悔。他还不想死，想多见罗渽民几回，却又舍不得对方发疯，尤其是见过极度饥饿的fork会变成什么样以后。他努力地把话题变得轻松一点，“谁让我真的很怕痛……”  
再也没有辩解。因为他的fork为了让他说下去，把嘴唇贴了上来。黄仁俊先是呆住，而后也被对方温热的鼻息濡湿了，飞蛾扑火般勾住对方的脖颈，把自己整个儿地送了出去。他们像一对真正的恋人那样接吻。

他忍不住得寸进尺。  
把黄仁俊压在他家玄关的时候，罗渽民就想，这傻傻的小蛋糕到底能够纵容他到什么地步呢？明明接吻的时候还很生疏，听到巡逻车的声音由远及近更是吓了一跳当场把他推开了，却又在分岔路口拽住他，不要走。  
他简直都觉得这份执拗有些可爱了。  
他没有黄仁俊想的那么能忍，也没有自己表现出来的那么深情和克制。他是弥漫在空气里的油星子，碰上一点儿火就能噼里啪啦地燃烧起来，黄仁俊现在应当已经亲身体验到了。  
譬如此刻他压在黄仁俊，手指一点儿没闲着地解开对方的衣扣，凑近他的耳边压低声音，“就算某天被我这么对待也可以吗？”  
罗渽民发誓他本意并非要在这里和黄仁俊做爱。他只是要吓唬他，告诉他，不要再做那样危险的试探，fork的本性很残酷，他是招架不住的。他们之间最好的距离就是十五米以上，感觉不到彼此的气味，也就不会再互相吸引或是戕害。黄仁俊真的被他吓到了，挣扎了几下以后突然伏在台面上不动，然后别扭地跟他求饶，“不要在这里，渽民。”  
罗渽民拧起来的眉毛就没松开过。黄仁俊的底线究竟在多深的地方。  
恶劣的性子上来了就收不住，大腿挤进对方的双腿之间，暧昧地磨蹭，接着发疯的劲头干脆把真心话也说了，“仁俊不知道我想过就在这里跟你做吧？”他身下的人呜咽一声，不知道，你都没有跟我说过，我当然不会知道。你平时都在想这些事情吗。  
沉默代替回答，灵巧的手指解开了腰带，裤子落到地上，露出两条光裸白皙的腿。黄仁俊哪哪儿都白，简直不像个摸爬滚打里起来的警察，罗渽民指示着他把内裤也一并脱了，慌乱间黄仁俊弄乱了摆在玄关的鞋，一只漂亮的帆布鞋滚落到旁边，罗渽民认得，他们之前特地去买的情侣款，当时他们谁都没有往爱情的方向去想。  
仁俊啊，仁俊。罗渽民一声声地叫他，仿佛叹息了，“会疼哦，这样也没关系吗。仁俊还是第一次跟男人做吧，还是第一次跟我做呢。”  
他想要他，想得快发疯了，说话也不受理智控制。Fork希望自己的cake永远圆满无缺，旁人别想从上头分走一口哪怕是他不喜欢的奶油。黄仁俊回答他，没关系，是第一次。第一次和你。没有和别人。  
为什么答应？罗渽民想到他从高处看到黄仁俊，当时奄奄一息的cake在生死关头也失去了理智，甚至甘愿让那家伙咬住自己的手指。他分明记得辞职报告受理期间自己不再拥有开枪的权力，却还是忍不住当即拔出枪来直接把那家伙彻底铲除。黄仁俊对谁都会这样吗，他想得恍惚，又自虐地生气。  
没有润滑液，显然黄仁俊家里也不会准备这个。罗渽民悻悻地走开去寻找替代品，最后从茶几下的抽屉里寻出雪花膏来。他们的第一次如此草率、匆忙，缺乏计划。可是当他回过去再捉住黄仁俊，发觉对方竟然只是默默地站着，望向玻璃镜里，似乎要辨认出那是谁的脸。  
看得出其实黄仁俊对于性爱认识不足，尤其对于两个男人之间。罗渽民给他做了简单的扩张，又拉下拉链释放出早就已经硬得涨痛的性器，急促地朝着那已经为他湿润的穴口挺入进去。未经人事的后穴只能堪堪吞入一个肉冠，之后就很难再进入，黄仁俊的喉咙里溢出破碎的尖叫，瞳孔都因为痛苦皱缩了。罗渽民不忍地去摸他的脸，黄仁俊却如惊弓之鸟般浑身震悚，“不疼……”  
“……”  
他低估了黄仁俊的记性，这人还在逞强说谎话呢，明明痛得声音都在抖。  
黄仁俊是怕他又走了，毕竟当初说的交换条件就是要“不那么疼的解决方案”，担心示弱他就会马上放弃交易。想到这里罗渽民叹了口气，退了出来，让黄仁俊面对自己，“看着我。”  
黄仁俊眼神躲了一下，抬起来看他的时候又清纯又勾人。罗渽民捞起他一条腿，从前面插进去，“痛的话可以咬我。”他在对面惊异的眼光里说，“等下就算你喊疼我也不会停的，要放弃的话现在就说吧。”  
他漂亮的小蛋糕用手去摸了一下两个人结合的地方，明显是想骂他又生生忍住了：“你、都已经进来了……”  
如果不能保持十五米，那么他们之间最好的距离就是负距离。  
也许做爱本来就是一场搏斗。黄仁俊咬他，在他肩膀上留下重重的齿痕，又问他不会痛吗，眼泪流了满脸。罗渽民不回答，只是发了狠地往最深的地方顶，里头又湿又热又会吸，紧得要把他断送在这里。这里没有血液，只有汗水，泪珠，精液，全都混合在一起，他们交换体液，罗渽民吻下来的时候，黄仁俊挺着腰把自己送上去。  
他摸到这具他日思夜想的身体。他记得那次被关在冰库里面，黄仁俊一直发抖，他把他搂住心里想的是没准会一起死在那里但是不要紧。如果有人打开冰库门，会发现他们紧紧地抱在一起，会有人觉得他们那么相爱就连死亡都不会把他们分开。而现在黄仁俊一边发抖一边努力地把自己摊开了交过来，罗渽民从来没有听说过有年轻的猎物会心甘情愿地投入捕食者的怀抱，思虑再三还是把节奏放缓，用鼻尖擦过对方因哭泣而变红的鼻尖。  
“骗子。”黄仁俊声音微弱地骂他。  
罗渽民把他的双腿折起来，更深地压进去，“嗯？”  
一下被顶到深处，黄仁俊叫起来：“罗渽民你这个骗子！”  
长久以来积累的怨怼在此刻全都畅快淋漓地爆发出来，黄仁俊被倒流进嘴里的眼泪呛得说不出完整的话，还是固执地指责他，不告而别，不坦诚，不诚实，“要是、要是你还在的话，”眼睛里全是泪水，稍微一动就流下来，“他也不会跑的，我就、我就不会……”  
“嗯，我是。”  
“……”听到他那么爽快地承认，黄仁俊被梗了一下。  
到现在为止他的脑袋才算恢复清明，他想到之前自己一直缠着罗渽民要他别走，顿时有点后悔，可是在那种情境下他竟然也不知道自己要怎么做才是正确的。也许再重来过他还是会以这种方式。他的衬衫挂在手臂上，下半身则只剩一双袜子了，相比之下罗渽民可谓清清爽爽，稍微收拾两下就能走人。他不甘心地嘟囔，“为什么你一个人那么干净？”  
罗渽民笑，专心致志对付他胸前的两颗红点。稍尖的牙齿刺进乳尖，黄仁俊疼得脚趾都勾起来，将五指没入对方毛茸茸的脑袋。乳尖被细致地舔湿了，又被轻轻地嗫咬，cake的身体表现出害怕，皮肤轻微地发抖。也许下一秒就会被吃掉，fork与cake之间的关系，无非就是这样悬在钢丝上。  
“不怕被吃掉？”  
“唔……倒也不是说怕，就是觉得其实也没关系。”  
“还是害怕吧。我可不想和仁俊走到那一步啊。”  
黄仁俊抬起身子，试图将另一边也送到他的跟前。他的这种默许态度令罗渽民问出了心中那个潜藏许久的问题，“仁俊尼现在做的这一切，是因为觉得我很可怜吗？”  
“反正不是喜欢吧。”  
身体早就出卖了黄仁俊。他说到“喜欢”两个字时身体收紧，而罗渽民的阴茎还在温暖的甬道内，被夹得几乎射出来。  
“分明也是骗子呀……我们仁俊尼？”他啄了一下对方红肿的嘴唇，“我吃饱了。”


End file.
